


【昊磊/衍生群像】铮鏦止息

by kakaval



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaval/pseuds/kakaval





	【昊磊/衍生群像】铮鏦止息

　　Treasures Lighted Up这支乐队在刚有起色的时候被乐评人喷了个狗血淋头。

　　毫无摇滚精神、侮辱音乐、电子编码永远不可能抒发真正的灵魂——在吕归尘身份曝光之后这种舆论浪潮抵达了顶峰：“长歪了”、“胡闹”、“好竹出歹笋”，类似的描述像是打地鼠游戏里烦人的地鼠一样层出不穷。

　　萧炎穿着高筒皮靴坐在别墅光可鉴人的楼梯上看报道，然后把那些纸张抖得哗啦啦作响，一扬手从旋转楼梯上丢下去。而吕归尘从纷纷扬扬落下的灰色缝隙里看过去，望见了青年高高挑起不屑一顾的眉毛和朝天花板竖起的中指。

　　操他的毫无摇滚精神，当晚回房之后萧炎还趴在床上骂骂咧咧，半湿的头发没有往常的毛躁，像只湿了毛的小疯狗。吕归尘好脾气地去拿了吹风机过来给爱人吹头发，然后萧炎在吹风机呜呜声的伴奏里骂得更起劲了。

　　毫无摇滚精神，萧炎嗤笑两声，抱着胳膊，不时顺着吕归尘的力道偏偏头。狗娘养的什么算是摇滚精神，抽烟喝酒飞叶子睡果儿？葛平怎么了！他气得锤了锤床，柔软的四柱床随着他的动作震颤了下，虚拟歌……虚拟葛平那也是我们叮当一个代码一个代码敲出来的！老狗逼！穿女装上台怎么了！知道什么叫性别平权吗！封建老狗逼！

　　吕归尘在他背后好脾气地点头，尽职尽责做好一个复读机以求恋人尽快消气，于是他跟着重复：老狗逼。

　　可惜口音问题加上他一字一顿的语气让这句脏话显得不伦不类，搞笑效果倒是十足。

　　萧炎骂不下去了，回头瞟了他一眼，想憋笑没憋住。于是他也缓下了情绪，甩了甩发尾的水珠之后一把抢过吹风机调到最大档速战速决，然后扯掉插销把东西丢进敞开的床头柜里：“睡觉。”

　　然而那群乐评人实在骂错了。

　　任谁都想不到，TL乐队的鼓手和主音吉他手居然就这么在演出刚刚结束之后的后台休息室里搞起来了。“摇滚精神”在某种层面上简直爆炸。

　　好消息是这俩人脑子发热也没忘了锁门，乐队成员免于面对辣眼和装瞎的双重考验，坏消息则是乐队的剩余成员全部、全部被锁在了门外。

　　带着一脸的死亡烟熏大亮片儿以及蓝绿紫黑就是没人嘴上颜色正常的视觉系妆容。

　　黎簇还傻乎乎地拉着杨平找铁丝试图开锁：“萧炎哥肯定是没注意，不小心把门给反锁啦！”

　　剩下的人（包括被他拉着的杨平）都一脸不忍直视地看着他。

　　十秒钟之后黎簇这个可爱的小傻逼被余淮和杨平一边一个强行拉走，嘴里还嘀咕着要吕归尘再请客吃一次烤全羊——怎么能把他们都给锁门外边儿呢，太粗心大意啦！

　　余淮脖子上还挂着个几斤重的单反，黎簇摇摇晃晃一步三回头宛如喝大了的走路方式让单反咣咣砸在他胸口，声音沉闷而铿锵。

　　余淮：……我胸闷。

　　不知道是被砸出来还是傻出来的。

　　唐叮当拿支棒棒糖敲了敲黎簇的脑门儿，扶着黑框眼镜无奈极了。作为深藏功与名的幕后人员他避免了被涂一脸化妆品的悲惨命运，能者多劳，剧场门外已经停好了叫来的出租。他敲了两下，有点不过瘾，却被余淮瞪了。于是只好撇撇嘴把塑料纸剥开含着糖恨铁不成钢地点拨黎簇：还请吃饭呢！你再站在那儿多敲一分钟的门里头那俩牲口就能把你吃了！

　　众人齐齐点头，神色惨痛。黎簇张大嘴巴，左脸写着“你们驴我”、右脸写着“这不可能”，试图争辩：我感觉吕归尘和萧炎哥脾气都挺好的……

　　于是傻白甜的小鸭梨接受了全体成员的温柔凝视，最后由走在最后的萧平旌占据身高和地理优势笑抚黎簇狗头，发出一声意味深长一切尽在不言中的叹息。

　　“唉……”

　　叹息里酝酿着对黎簇情商的深沉怜爱。

　　*

　　其实说里头是俩牲口，有点冤枉萧炎。

　　虽然大部分时候萧炎在台上看起来都是更疯的那一个，然而那其实只是因为主音吉他手本身就是乐队灵魂人物，在TL里可以翻译为：面对采访时被退出去挡枪眼儿的。

　　尤其TL是一个没有（实体）主唱的乐队，于是舞台聚光灯会对萧炎格外偏爱也就顺理成章。这人还是个实实在在的人来疯，上蹿下跳左摇右晃满台溜达，时不时还抡个大风车来段骚的要死的扫弦solo，玩嗨了还现场即兴表演砸吉他。

　　鼓手的位置则天然低调而隐蔽——毕竟谁也没听说鼓手什么时候扛着鼓跑到舞台中央来段solo的。

　　要萧炎说，阿苏勒比他疯得多。

　　比如眼下，萧炎是有自信能忍到回别墅的。虽然先扑上去的是他、先把人压在丢满了衣服的旧沙发上蹭了人一脸亮片儿的是他、先把手伸进对方衬衣里的……还是他。

　　可是他在这方面向来理直气壮：谁让阿苏勒在下台的时候，居然有小姑娘往台上丢蕾丝bra，他还好脾气地还给人家了？

　　刚下台的萧炎拉着脸卸妆，他不太高兴，又不想把不高兴表现得太明显，那样显得他很无理取闹。于是他选择在卸到一半的时候扑上去像只小狗一样压倒了坐在沙发上看谱子等他的吕归尘，在他脸上咬了一口。

　　然后事情就成了现在这样。化妆台上的东西被扫到了地上，他被他的阿苏勒抱到台面上跪着，破洞裤包不住的膝盖在镜面上蹭出模糊的印子。

　　吕归尘在他背后，手指捅在他屁股里操他，还趴在他颈窝里咬他脖子。青年的眼睛被卸妆水刺激得有点发红，视线斜斜向上抬与镜子里萧炎的目光对上时透着三分凶戾。只有这种时候，萧炎才会意识到这个好脾气的男人是只从草原上来的豹子。

　　操。萧炎有点委屈，台面上的东西没清干净，有什么东西在他膝盖底下硌得他腿疼，于是他嘟囔着冲阿苏勒抱怨起来：你别咬了，你属狗的？

　　吕归尘不说话。他普通话到现在也说的不算太好，于是在大部分时候选择做个实干家。萧炎被他的手指作弄软了腰，身上那件长款破洞背心从领口那里被扯成了半报废，巨大的豁口一直开到肚脐。他的紧身牛仔裤被扯到脚踝，破烂开线的背心该挡的地方哪里都挡不住，映在镜子里像是他穿了件深V短裙，活像个被撕烂了衣服的无辜小姑娘。

　　操蛋的阿苏勒把他玩得浑身发热，他那几根能灵活转鼓棒甩花样的手指塞在萧炎湿乎乎的洞里，把他调弄得像是把只能在Sex Party上发出靡靡之音的琴，每一根绷紧的弦都泡过了加料的红酒。他从骨头缝里感到发痒，忍不住用腿在台面上来回磨蹭，可惜木制的台面早被体温给捂热了，起不到一星半点缓解焦躁的作用。

　　那个硌在他膝盖底下的小玩意儿被蹭到了地上，盖子碎了，一蓬银色的亮片从里面炸出来。

　　吕归尘笑了，他把手指从萧炎软滑的内腔里撤出来，然后用那几根湿漉漉的手指去摸那个小小的盒子，里面盛满了亮晶晶的银色星星。

　　他把那些星星连带着萧炎体内淌出来的水一起抹到他赤裸的胸口上，那些星星浸在融融的水光里，现在它们回归了银河，在休息间昏黄的灯光底下闪烁着。

　　我想带你去看草原上的星星。吕归尘这句话说得没头没尾，他的手还贴在萧炎光裸的胸口，青年的心脏隔着一层骨肉在他的掌心底下搏动。他顿了顿，然后换了个话题说，其实那个小姑娘的bra是冲着你丢的。

　　阿苏勒语气里有那么点不对味儿。萧炎咂了咂嘴，迅速笑开了，问他，你吃醋啊？

　　吕归尘没点头也没摇头，他的手指还黏着点亮片，这些亮片很大颗，触感也自然比不上亮粉那样细腻，而这样带着亮片的手指在碾上萧炎乳头的时候也带给了他别样的刺激，让他还没来得及说出的那些话都噎回了嗓子眼里。

　　其实我看到的时候，在想你穿上会是什么样。

　　萧炎耳朵红了。他在曾经阿苏勒哄着把鼓棒往他屁股里塞还美名其曰：这样我每次打鼓的时候都会想起你。的时候就顿悟了看起来沉静又可靠的男人到底骨子里藏着怎样恶劣的基因，然而适应是没那么好适应的，时至今日在各种花边小报里被撰写出各种子虚乌有的花边新闻，冠以“玩咖”、“睡粉”名头的吉他手还是会三五不时便被恋人搞得面红耳赤，萧炎觉得这不能怪他。

　　偏偏吕归尘还不闭嘴。即使他没读过什么古代兵书，可是也天然懂得什么叫做乘胜追击。于是他把嘴凑到恋人热乎乎的耳廓边下，一字一句地说，那件bra是红色的，你这里也红红的，好配。

　　他说得过于情真意切了，以至于萧炎的思维有一瞬间没能坚守阵地，居然在胸口的麻痒里被带着幻想起了自己穿上女式蕾丝bra的样子。

　　这太超过了。萧炎把发烫的脸颊贴在冰凉的镜面上，被扩张到一半的穴口濡湿绵软，忍不住收缩着缓解空虚。当人被情欲的河流裹住时，时间的流动就从一个物理上的恒定刻度变成了意识上的主观测定，它融化了。等待里那个淋漓的入口有些发凉，于是主人顺理成章地恼上了过门不入的访客——他为什么还不来操我？

　　他懒得睁眼，却又忍不住用指尖去敲镜面，身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，过了一会——在萧炎抛弃男朋友去选择情趣用品外送服务的边缘——一个热乎乎的怀抱裹住了他，吕归尘的辫子梢搔过他的凹陷的脊线，令他忍不住往前挺了挺腰。

　　这儿没安全套。青年的声音听起来还挺委屈，萧炎则要气笑了，往常的确有不少剧场受花边新闻蛊惑，负责人会偷偷往休息室抽屉里塞套子，还冲他挤眉弄眼，然而萧炎的确一次也没用上过。谁知道就这次没有。忒寸。

　　他简直想反过身去拧阿苏勒的耳朵，质问他以前在家里套用完了怎么没见你这么老实？然而跪在窄窄的化妆台上的确很累，于是他斟酌了一会，半阖着眼睛冲对方懒洋洋地吐出六个字：要么操，要么滚。

　　吕归尘只能选操。

　　他的胳膊揽着萧炎，一只手垫在青年结实的小腹上，把温热的皮肉和冰冷的镜面隔开。他小时候吕嵩带着乐队全球各地巡演，宛如留守儿童的小阿苏勒在草原被姆妈利用恐吓被迫养成了一身“好习惯”，比如肚脐露出来的话会被狼妖吃掉——这是大人们惯用的唬小孩伎俩。虽然现在他已经长大了，但是从小养成的惯性还是令他忍不住去照顾比自己更小的恋人，把他带得妥妥帖帖。

　　捅进来的时候两个人都出了一口气，那些被抹在萧炎胸口上的水痕早就干涸了，然而汗水继续灌溉着那些亮片，让它们在镜子里反射出莹莹的光。好些被蹭到了镜子上，萧炎的脸贴着玻璃，呼出的热气把镜面扑得朦胧不清。

　　雾气使他看不清阿苏勒的脸了，然而青年正杵在他体内。那根玩意儿塞在他屁股里逞凶斗勇，圆钝的前端把他体内缠绵的肠肉缓慢劈开，青筋剐着绵软紧致的腔道，压迫感令他恍惚。它似乎在试图从潮湿的肉壁上捣弄出汁液来彰显自己的功勋，而萧炎则完全被饱胀的快感一下子搞昏了头，他侧着脸，嫣红的舌尖像舔弄冰棒一样舔着玻璃，试图汲取一点凉意来缓解那股自尾椎盘旋直上的燥热。

　　后背上有什么冰凉的东西正贴着他凸起的脊骨，萧炎知道那是他送给阿苏勒的吉他拨片，刻着两丛上下交叠蓬勃燃烧的火焰。

　　他把自己送给他了。

　　仅仅是身体的楔合难以令吕归尘感到满足，他用另一只空闲的手去扳萧炎的下巴，掐着晕乎乎的青年脸颊去把他转过来同自己接吻。刚刚舔过玻璃的舌尖泛着一点点凉意，被他吮进嘴里柔情蜜意地交缠。

　　萧炎的妆没卸干净。那些夹杂着亮片的深色眼影还盘踞在青年深邃的眼窝里，衬得他轮廓愈加深刻而立体，细长的眼线上下皆有，圆圆的杏眼被勾得眼尾挑起来，迷迷瞪瞪眯着眼看人的时候像只会伸出爪子挠人闹脾气的猫。他在舞台上永远是这样性感，在鼓槌落下的每个余光里，鼓手都注视着聚光灯下的爱人。

　　那片泛起春情的脸颊映在镜子里很好看，吕归尘想起朔方原上傍晚的霞光，和小时候同巴鲁巴扎采过的一嘟噜一嘟噜红色无名小花，花苞里藏着的蜜是甜的。

　　于是他忍不住在吻完之后又凑过去，在萧炎粉色的脸颊上用力亲了一口，啵的一声，搞得青年皱着眉头晃着胳膊来打他。

　　萧炎的指甲被他啃得很整齐，现在这只手被吕归尘擒住了，他低着头一下下吻过恋人拨弹出美丽旋律的指尖，用尖锐的虎牙去轻咬带茧的柔软指腹。萧炎的手有一点肉乎乎的，捏在掌心里显得很柔软。吕归尘想起儿时听到的谚语，手软的人心也软，他的爱人是个心软的男孩儿，傻乎乎地掉进了他怀里。

　　那根竖直的阴茎在镜面上一下下地磨蹭，黏糊糊的清液顺着玻璃直往下淌，在那两条雪白长腿交汇的淋漓阴影里，藏着阿苏勒鞭笞他的凶器。

　　吕归尘把他抱了起来，久跪的腿又软又麻使不上力，膝盖泛着粉，镜子里映出两人水光漉漉的交合处。萧炎趁机踢掉了碍事的裤子，昂起的脖颈上绷着青筋，像是一根根被拉满的琴弦。

　　而他的呻吟也的确足够动听，欢愉从他的嗓子里自然而然地淌出来。

　　我的小夜莺。吕归尘搂着萧炎，两人缠绵地衔接着倒进了那个堆满演出服的旧沙发里，眼睛对着眼睛，嘴唇对着嘴唇，潮湿而暧昧的吐息在两人之间交换着。我的刺正在你身体里呢，你想要一枝红玫瑰吗？

　　萧炎又脸红了。他整个人被压进了衣服堆里，掺银丝的黑纱搅住了他的小腿，他在恋人的引导下一同被性爱的浪潮给吞下去了。视线里摇摆的光源将他给晃出了眼泪，于是阿苏勒把一根口红抛上去，砸坏了休息室的灯泡。

　　他们在黑暗里翻覆，萧炎转为上位的时候月光从狭窄的天窗里溜进来，那块不听话的料子在纠缠里裹住了他纤细的手腕脚腕，青年的半边肩头沐浴在光下，另外半边则隐没在黑纱朦胧的的阴影下。

　　吕归尘望着他，望着他落在脸颊上簌簌抖动的睫毛倒影，光为他精巧的骨骼镂刻出完美的明暗，而他正在为自己所给予的快慰而颤抖不已。

　　这是他的神女。


End file.
